


Whatever You Need

by battlecry7473



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual spanking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Multi, Spanking, just wanted to make it clear the spanking is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: Bobbi's not dealing well with her slow recovery. Sharon and Maria might know what she needs.





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into writing D/s anything, so if it sounds awkward, please forgive me.

Coulson sent her off-base for a few days with subtle instructions to get her shit together and stop terrorizing agents in the lab. 

Bobbi knew she needed to figure out a healthier way of dealing with her frustrations at her recovery until she’s cleared to train again. She could get around on crutches, but only barely. Her leg still couldn’t handle much weight on it, and even walking twenty feet left her gasping for breath still.

Mack dropped her off at a cabin Coulson gave directions for and promised to be back in three days. “Maybe work your anger off by chucking rocks into the river,” he suggested teasingly after he set her bags inside the cabin. He kissed her head and headed back to the SUV before driving off.

Bobbi rolled her eyes at the suggestion, but considered it. At the very least, she could test how well her shoulder still worked. She hobbled up the porch on her crutches and pushed the door open. 

She nearly dropped her crutches and collapsed to the floor at the sight of Maria Hill and Sharon Carter in the front room of the cabin.

Sharon is quick to get up and steady her. “Careful there, love. Don’t need you making any injuries worse,” she said as she helped Bobbi to the couch.

“What are you two even doing here?”

Maria and Sharon looked at each other for a few silent seconds before the blonde tipped her head in the other’s direction.

“Coulson called us,” Maria replied. “He told us you needed some time away. Especially since you weren’t being nice to the lab workers,” she explained, her tone growing sterner.

Bobbi licked her lips and looked away. She suddenly had the feeling a small vacation wasn’t the only reason Coulson sent her here.

Damn him.

Sharon gently cupped Bobbi’s chin and turned her head to look her in the eyes. “Sweetheart, we know you’re frustrated, but that doesn’t give you any right to take that anger out on innocent lab techs.”

Bobbi blinked back tears. She felt like a child sitting between them and being scolded like this. “I just-” Her chest tightened with guilt. “I shouldn’t have-” Her thoughts raced faster than she could keep up with.

Sharon gently tugged Bobbi down into her arms as the taller woman broke down into chest heaving sobs. “You’re okay, baby, you’re okay,” she soothed as she rubbed Bobbi’s back slowly. “You’re going to work yourself up, baby. It’s alright. Let’s calm down and then we’ll take care of it.”

It took several minutes before Bobbi’s sobs died down into sniffles and her breathing returned to normal.

Maria stood up and carefully pulled Bobbi with her as Sharon stood. They helped Bobbi down the small hallway to the bedroom. Sharon sat on the edge of the bed and helped Bobbi down beside her and then to stretch out across the bed.

Maria climbed into bed behind Bobbi, and the taller woman lies tucked between the two, her head on Sharon’s chest with Maria’s arms around her waist.

They lied in quiet peace for a few minutes before Bobbi spoke up softly, “I need help.”

Sharon nodded and ran her hand through long, blonde hair. “Anything you need.”

Bobbi bit her lip and turned her head into Sharon’s shoulder. “I need-” She scrunched her face and released a short breath. “I don’t know how to ask for it.” 

Sharon’s hand stilled, and Maria released a long breath.

Their relationship held a special dynamic that rarely made an appearance, it didn’t surprise either of the two Bobbi had no idea how to ask for it. 

Navigating a long distance relationship was hard enough. Doing so between  _ three _ people whom also happened to be spies? 

There had to be some way to keep them all in check. 

It started as a reminder to not do anything reckless and stupid on missions (mostly directed at Bobbi, but Sharon and Maria found themselves on the receiving end of it, too).

Until the fall of SHIELD, when the three lost any form of contact for months on end. Now that they were in the same place for the first time since the Hydra reveal, Bobbi didn’t know where they stood.

Sharon nodded and her face hardened just the slightest bit, though she still looked at Bobbi tenderly. “Whatever you need, pretty bird.”

Bobbi breathed out slowly, anxiety creeping up into her chest. 

“Hey, Bobbi, it’s okay,” Maria promised, squeezing Bobbi’s hand in her own. “You don’t have to if you don’t want it. No one is forcing you.”

Bobbi shook her head. “No, I want it. I can’t- everything has been too much.” She looked between the two women, her blue eyes clouded and unfocused, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. “ _ Please _ ,” she begged softly, voice cracking. “Just- please.”

Sharon nodded and sat up quickly. “Alright. If it’s what you want.” She settled on the edge of the bed, and turned to reach out for the taller blonde. 

Carefully, so not to aggravate Bobbi’s leg injury too much, Maria helped her move so she was lying across Sharon’s lap.

Sharon breathed deeply as she rested her hand on Bobbi’s butt. “You’re sure?” she asked softly. “I won’t do this unless you’re absolutely sure, Barbara.”

Bobbi nodded. “Please,” she said again.

Sharon nodded, took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly and lifted her hand.

Bobbi whimpered and pressed her face into the mattress as the first swat landed on her bottom. Even through the fabric of her sweatpants, she could still feel the sting. 

_ Swat. Swat.  _

Over and over, until Bobbi’s ass stung and she lost track of how many times Sharon spanked her. 

Sharon’s force didn’t waiver. Each swat remained just as firm as the one before. Not too soft, but not overly forceful. Just balanced.

Sharon finally stopped as Bobbi’s body was wracked with sobs again. She pulled the taller agent up and into her chest, cradling Bobbi lovingly and protectively. 

“I’m sorry,” Bobbi managed to say through her cries. “I shouldn’t have- have been so angry and mean,” she said through hiccups, clutching at Sharon’s shirt so desperately her knuckles turned white. Tears streamed down her face and she was sure she looked gross with snot, but she couldn’t stop now that the floodgates had opened. 

Maria and Sharon shushed her and cooed softly, and Bobbi had to admit she did feel lighter. Her butt hurt, but the weight in her chest dissipated. 

She’d need to apologize to the lab techs she terrified, and maybe offer to do their lab reports for a month in attempt to make up for it, but for the moment, but that could wait until she went back.

“Feel better?” Maria questioned softly, running a hand through Bobbi’s hair. She would take the next round if Bobbi needed it, but very rarely did that ever happen.

Bobbi sniffled and nodded, reaching out for the brunette’s hand. “Yeah,” she replied with a hoarse whisper.

“Good, because I don’t think I could do it if you needed more.”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “You’ve always been the soft one, Maria.”

“Take that back, Carter.”

“Why do you think you’re the one in charge of post-spanking cuddles, Hill?”

Maria rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it. Instead, she gently wrapped her arms around Bobbi’s waist and pulled the taller woman to her chest. “Maybe I just like Bobbi more than you.”

Sharon cocked a brow. “Is that so?”

Maria smirked as Bobbi laughed. “Maybe. You’ll never know, though.”

Sharon shook her head in amusement and stood up. “I’ll be right. I’ll get ice for your leg, Bobbi, and then we’ll nap.”

Bobbi nodded and yawned, snuggling against Maria as her eyes drooped closed.

She could figure out better coping techniques another time. She got what she needed for the moment. She just wanted to cuddle with her girlfriends for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
